User blog:Imouto-tan/Kawaii Five-0
The Kawaii Five-0, officially known as the Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee, is one of Destiny City's largest student-based disciplinary committee and the second largest student clique in Destiny City. They are composed of students of varying grade levels and power, and along with the Foo Fighters, they are tasked to maintain peace-and-order within the school system. Kawaii Five-0 members can be recognized by the stylized armbands they wear over their left sleeves, which are pink with baby blue stripes and which have a heart symbol. The Kawaii Five-0 commonly works with Alias and the Thirteen Wizard Saints to find missing students. They use various areas in Fennmont to train. Background Duties As most of the city population are students that are Jewels, it is the duty of the Kawaii Five-0 to catch those delinquents misusing their powers along with other offenders and protect the students and schools. They can arrest criminals, though only the Foo Fighters can formally take them into custody. Also known as Destiny City's Rule Enforcers and the Student Police, Kawaii Five-0 is a group of students who put school rules and student safety as the top priority. In the event of a situation that Kawaii Five-0 members cannot handle, their superiors and the city's security forces, the Destiny Security Organization and Celestial Incident Management will take over. Overall, the role of a Kawaii Five-0 officer is more like a part-time civilian patrol officer and are often used in community services, such as cleaning garbage from the streets (when cleaning bots are unavailable), helping locate lost objects and persons, traffic duty, etc. Their authority is normally limited to their school grounds and districts; a Kawaii Five-0 member of another branch can request the Kawaii Five-0 branch that has control of an area to temporarily extend their jurisdiction in that area; also, they can only use their authority outside when ordered to by their superiors or in cases of emergency. Moreover, it is also their duty to keep watch of the bad guys of the Foo Fighters, and vice-versa. It is a check-and-balance system that should prevent internal corruption in the two organizations. Kawaii Five-0 enforcers have even been given permission by the council chairman to use weapons when the situation calls for it. Organization Joining Kawaii Five-0's ranks requirement is only being an Destiny City student or faculty member and a magic aptitude of at least Rank C or higher (there are special cases in which this doesn't apply), though it is unknown what the minimum age required is, as elementary students are allowed to join the ranks. Also, recruits need to pass 13 kinds of rigorous tryouts and training (which includes going to a training camp ran by Kaguya Togami in Fennmont) lasting for 6 months, and sign 9 contracts and have all of your teachers up to your current grade level approve of you joining, before formally becoming a member of Kawaii Five-0. Younger members of the Kawaii Five-0 are partnered with older members to patrol the city, though when one reaches a certain age, a member is allowed to patrol alone or form partners with other members of the same branch. During large-scale operations, several members of the Kawaii Five-0 of the same branch can form a group for patrols. There are at least 153 currently known Kawaii Five-0 branches in Destiny City, each branch has its own captain; Chelia Amicus is currently the head of Kawaii Five-0 69 Branch Office. Abilities Other than the unique abilities of each individual, members of Kawaii Five-0 are trained on how to apply first aid and are trained in CPR. They are also trained in basic emergency situation responses, as well as basic physical training making makeshift weapons and IVs. Equipment Uniform Members of the Kawaii Five-0 all wear modified uniforms of their respective school. Their jackets (or vest) are made out of a highly protective but heavy material called Darc's Matter, created by scientists who sewed in anti-magic, anti-esper and, omni-metal materials. Darc's Matter can stand up to high levels of magical energy, psychic attacks and, heat and heavy impact, and is even used by deep sea explorers. Furthermore, its light weight doesn't make it hard to move in. Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee members also wear armbands to signify themselves as members of the Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee, and are allowed to carry a variety of weapons to enforce the rules. All members of Kawaii Five-0 are required to wear their armband, which bears the Kawaii Five-0 sigil, during operations; however, they can also keep it hidden, when they want to be discreet and don't want to draw attention to themselves. Safety gear They can also utilize the Foo Fighter's riot shields, as well as construction certified safety helmets. Other equipment Kawaii Five-0 members are equipped with handcuffs that are used for restraining criminals. They can also use signal flares, as to clear an area of civilians. Kawaii Five-0 also has access to a variety of equipment in analyzing a crime scene. Activities Notable Members *Emily Saotome *Chelia Amicus *Kotonoha Tsuji *Hibiki #4 *Yuri Ibaraki *Miyabi Haramura *Cynthia Amicus *Maelys Ban *Natalie Hathaway *Kristi Naegleria *Yuuhi Kouzaki *Hayden Berg Characters associated with the Kawaii Five-0 *Victoria Amicus *Kaihou Mitsuari *Saaya Dairenji *Farah Amicus *Bianca Argento *Erika Vermillion *Midorime Seishirō *Bryn Dairenji *Celia Kurami *Farah Amicus *Alexandra Brantini *Karen Mira Riddell *Saika Kaiser Teachers Associated with the Kawaii Five-0 *Priscilla Saotome *Astraea Sears *Mei-li *Kirino Asano *Isla Ban *Yan Xianglian *Ayame Kasuga *Amelia Evans *Lynn Amicus *Dai-sensei *Vanessa Schweizer *Yuuhi Kouzaki Tinker.jpg Cutie ;D.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Badass Crew Category:Teams Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology